earthtolunafandomcom-20200214-history
GoAnimate
Vyond is a cloud-based platform for creating and distributing animated videos. It allows users to develop both narrative videos, in which characters speak with lip-sync and move around, and video presentations, in which avoice-over narrator speaks over images and props, which may also move around. Vyond provides users with drag-and-drop tools[3] that the company's website indicates can be used to access thousands of character models, backdrops, and other assets to create scenario-based videos - like political videos[4] depicted during the 2012 presidential campaign.[5] The platform offers text-to-speech character voices with customizable environments. Scholars and students also use the product to combine audio files from historical moments with animated re-creations.[6] Vyond is written in ActionScript3, using Adobe Flash. Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=GoAnimate&action=edit&section=1 edit Vyond was founded in 2007 as Goanimate by Alvin Hung.[1][2] It originated from Hung’s desire to create an animated story for his wife, evolving to an animated video production tool. In 2012, eMarketer projected that video would be the fastest-growing online ad format in 2012, with spending to increase nearly 55 percent over 2011. Business2community.com reports that the popularity of video as a medium to communicate information results from its ability to effectively tell stories, spread messages and encourage action. It notes that bloggers who may not be skilled writers are turning to video as well.[7] In September 2013, Vyond relaunched with a new look, new features, and the removal of GoBucks and GoPoints. The Video Creator was renovated in October 2013, and the Character Creator was revamped in late November 2013. In March 2015, Vyond relaunched with a new layout, and the removal of the GoPlus subscription, while Danny replaced Mankalor. Criticismhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=GoAnimate&action=edit&section=2 edit On January 4, 2009, Iggy Pop annouced that he would leave GoAnimate on February 4, 2009. The premire contest was Iggy Send Message Off. On September 9th, 2011, Danny was replaced by Mankalor. On September 15, 2014, DomoAnimate, the site powered by the discontinued "make your own website" option of GoAnimate, shut down. Users are now redirected to GoAnimate4Schools when they search for DomoAnimate. That same day, GoAnimate removed private messaging and commenting abilities to basic users, in hopes of transitioning from a social media site into a full video maker. This update received negative reactions from users & subscribers, who feared that GoAnimate might shut down because most of the site has been powered by basic users and GoPlus users. GoAnimate said that they might fix this update sometime in 2015, but that has not yet been confirmed. On November 18, 2014, GoAnimate discontinued their older forums, and their Help Center's Community Forums went live. GoAnimate also confirmed that they were discontinuing the ability to sign up for a free account in early December, and that they would be adding a free trial option. That has been confirmed, however the date pushed back to November 26, 2014. They also announced that they would be eliminating all basic accounts by November 25, 2015. In January 2015, GoAnimate removed the option of upgrading to the GoPlus subscription, due to lack of popularity during fall of 2014, and the growing subscription base. On March 25, 2015, Mankalor attended his last day on GoAnimate after 3 years of hosting. He was replaced by African Vulture. On May 7, 2018, GoAnimate was rebranded as Vyond. Videos Main Article: List of GoAnimate Earth To Luna! References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GoAnimate#cite_ref-Sciacca_1-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GoAnimate#cite_ref-Sciacca_1-1 ''b] Sciacca, Annie (August 16, 2013). "Alvin Hung: Founder & CEO, GoAnimate". Entrepreneur profile. San Francisco Business Times. Retrieved November 25, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GoAnimate#cite_ref-About_2-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GoAnimate#cite_ref-About_2-1 ''b] "Who we are". About GoAnimate. goanimate.com. 2012. Retrieved November 25, 2013. #'Jump up^' Ganci, Joe. "Go and Animate with Go!Animate". Learning Solutions Magazine. The eLearning Guild. Retrieved March 26,2013. #'Jump up^' Johnson, Abby. "Look Out Politicians – Animated Videos Just Got Easier To Make". Web Pro News. Retrieved October 18,2011. #'Jump up^' Cavna, Michael (October 17, 2011). "GoAnimate goes political: You can make and post your own election-season cartoons". Washington Post. Retrieved October 17, 2011. #'Jump up^' Barnes, Robert (October 22, 2014). "The Supreme Court's devotees go DIY". Washington Post. Retrieved February 4, 2015. #'Jump up^' Chudleigh, Joel (December 11, 2012). "How to Use Online Video to Enhance your Brand". business2community.com. Retrieved May 19, 2014. External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=GoAnimate&action=edit&section=4 edit *Official website